


I Just Can't Help Myself

by Selfindulgent_selfinsert



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Kissing, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfindulgent_selfinsert/pseuds/Selfindulgent_selfinsert
Summary: Inspired from a glitch I experienced while playing My Time at Portia where My character and Arlo got caught in an endless kiss interaction loop, cause I wanted kisses right after our marriage cutscene





	I Just Can't Help Myself

You’d saved up all year for this; working diligently in your modest shop and taking commission after commission in order to improve the town and stuff away enough money to buy your wedding dress. It had been a tough 2 years, with highs and lows, pirates and festivals. The world finally seemed to have calmed down again. You were surprised at how social you managed to be in-between your workload, but here you were, in the arms of your now husband and Civil Corps captain, Arlo. The fresh snow crunching under each step as he carried you down from the hilltop church. The two of you laughing as the early morning cold kissed your cheeks; he insisted on carrying you to and over the threshold of your home.

The rest of the town behind you, getting on with the start of their day. Waving goodbye as your path separated. You could hear Sam call about how Arlo can’t be late for morning practice and to not hold him too long along with Remington cackling. Soon drowned out from your dog Scraps welcoming you home as Arlo pushed through the front gate. Spinning in circles and barking; his little tongue hanging out of his mouth. That’s when it began. Arlo placed a chaste kiss to your cheek, then another and another. The warm breath of air from your house was a welcome change as Arlo opened the door, finally carrying you home. Finally setting you down and rubbing your arms to help warm you back up.

“You’re too good to me Arlo.”

He smiled down at you, beaming with happiness. You were so lucky, not only was Arlo your best friend, one who made you laugh every day but he was now your handsome husband who wants to spend the rest of his life with you. “Only because you’re so good to me princess.” You pulled him into a tight hug despite the cold bite his clothes still held. The buckles of his straps freezing and wafting through your jacket and dress. “Hey! I’m not done with you yet!” Arlo chided as you quickly backed away. “No, you’re too cold! Let me put on warmer clothes first!!” Darting over to and behind your large wardrobe; as it separated your bed from the living space. Shedding your coat along the way and grabbing at the various clothing you owned in an effort to find your warmest work clothes. Shedding your wedding gown and trying to slide on your pants as fast as possible. Arlo chuckled as he came around the side of the wardrobe, leaving against the sturdy wood and crossing his arms as he watched you. “You’re beautiful you know that.” He smiled at you, his eyes soft and full of love. Buttoning up your heavy wool coat you moved over to him. “You’re just saying that because I was naked.” Your tone jovial as you took him back into your arms. He pressed a kiss to your lips and then to your nose. “Bah! That’s not true princess. Sure I’ve seen you naked, and I’d love to see it again but you’re just as breathtaking covered in oil and dirt.” He kept pressing kisses to your lips, each kiss getting longer as his hands traveled to your hips. He would alternate between many small quick pecks and long romantic kisses, you giggling all the while. “I need to get to practice princess…” he managed between smooches. You gripped into his jacket, whining in protest. “Noooooo! I’m not done with you yet. If you go I won’t see you till you get homeeeeee!”

“That’s why I’m kissing you so much you goof! Sam is not above wailing on your door until I leave and you know that. So I’m taking some love for the road.”

You pull him in for another kiss, making sure to pull him even closer against you. “Fine. Making me have no other choice but to do my job and go gather more zinc n’ shit. But when you get home you better be making me your wife!” Wiggling your eyebrows at him; Arlo laughing and pressing another kiss but this time to your forehead.

“Oh, only perhaps if there’s some seafood noodles waiting for me when I get home~”

You playfully smacked his arm. “Oh you devious beast! You can bet it will be the best you’ve had yet!”

“What, you? Or the Noodles?”

You cackled, tears pricking the corner of your eyes as you struggled to laugh and breathe at the same time. “Arlo!” you managed to shout between laughing and gasping.

“What?! I can’t help myself princess, but if I had to pick… You taste better.”


End file.
